Vehicle navigation systems are used to guide a driver along a determined route to a destination. Current navigation systems provide for various route preferences settings to be selected such as preferring highways or land routes.
Surveys are performed on roads in order to generate autonomous driving road data to support autonomous driving features, usually referred to as autonomous driving maps. Currently, the autonomous road data is made using surveying techniques that combine LiDAR scanning with differential GPS. Not all roads have been surveyed and thus such precise autonomous road data will be lacking. Such detailed autonomous road data can be used for autonomous vehicle control.
In time, more and more roads will be surveyed to make the roads autonomous vehicle suitable. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide navigation systems adapted for recognizing roads that are surveyed for autonomous driving. In addition, it is desirable to ensure navigation maps and autonomous driving maps are kept up to date. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the background of the invention.